


МЫ

by son_karla



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, ведро крокодиловых слёз, инопланетные нежности, у-мимими-ление, хуйня
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: «вот бы понять, как можно просто жить вдвоём».(кто-то посмотрел "Венома". "текстик", которого не должно быть. но и подгоревшего печенья не должно быть. а бывает)





	1. Селфцест

_«пустячок, а приятно_ _»_

– Ну давай, Эдди, не робей. У?

Голос, до того всегда звучащий, как гонг, сейчас – шепчет. Считай, на ушко. Щекочет. Волоски встают дыбом.

– Эдди, ну же, поиграем. Я не каменный. Мне нужно снять напряжение.  
– Тебе нужно снять меня – с себя. Как змее – кожу.  
–  Фу. Опять ты про гадов.

Рука сама собой проезжается по животу, задирает футболку – Эдди перехватывает её за кисть, как чужую.

– Но-но-но, руки прочь. Что за изврат?  
– Чего ты боишься? Никто не узнает. Я тебе такой темп организую, тебе понравится.  
– Иди к черту, пиявка.  
– Пиявка?

Рука вздувается, как боксерская перчатка, натянутая до локтя, черная когтистая лапа ящерицы пролезает под резинку трусов.

– Ты бы лучше плечи мне помассировал, сволочь... О-о...  
– Еще будешь умолять меня – повторить.


	2. Обед

_«попьем чайку?»_

Веном проходит мимо мясной лавки, чуть не сворачивая Эдди шею. Огромная баранья нога так и смотрит на него из-за стекла холодильника.

– Ну пожалуйста, мне осточертела твоя вечная курица.  
– Как ты себе представляешь, я потащу домой эту тушу?  
– Не надо ничего никуда тащить, свернем в переулок и делу конец.   
– Давай лучше вечером поищем плохих парней.   
– Ну эта-то поэкологичнее шкурка.   
– Резонно.


	3. Боль

_«боль обещает озаренье»_

Веном планирует не говорить с Эдди неделю, потому что у того предательски скачет сердце от мисс «Прическа – отстой. 2018». Глядя на нее и слушая это безумное колочение, симбиот мечтает откусить чужую голову и сплюнуть на асфальт неопределенного цвета волосы. Он бы обязательно сделал это, не тратя время на визуализацию, если бы хоть на три процента мог быть уверен, что после – Эдди не залезет в томограф, как в экспресс бракоразводный процесс.

*

– Эй, ты где?  
– …  
– Ты что, обиделся?  
– …  
– А как же плохие ребята? Они же мне щас все кости… [хруст] перелома-ай-ют!  
– …  
– Не будь паразитом!  
– …  
– Помогите!

*

– Очень мило, что ты все-таки вмешался. Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, вмешивайся пораньше! У людей, чтоб ты знал, от боли крыша съезжает.  
– У пиявок тоже.


	4. 120

_«разорвет, наверно, сиамские сердца»_

 

Пока Эдди читал газету, Веном смотрел кино: женщина поправляла мужчине галстук, отправляя того на работу, и перед тем, как закрыть за ним дверь – нежно чмокнула в губы.

– Хм… – громко подумал симбиот.

– Что?

– Да так.

 

 *

 

Эдди повязывает галстук, первый раз с выпускного – узел постоянно съезжает куда-то набок. Веном заставляет его провернуть лопатки, выровнять спину и выдохнуть. Потом поправляет петлю.

– Задушишь, – усмехается Эдди, глядя в зеркало, у которого черное отражение.

По глазам симбиота ничего нельзя прочитать. Он отпускает _их_ руки. 

– Ну как? По-моему, сгодится.

– Сгодится. Спасибо.

Веном чувствует, как кровь Эдди подступает к щекам. И не выдерживает. Чмокает его в зеркало. Темный поцелуй выходит сухим и холодным. 

– Хорошего тебе дня, Эдди, – говорит симбиот.

– Нам, – поправляет человек.

Сердце его сбивается с привычного ритма. 


End file.
